Cursed Couples
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Calhoun and Vanellope are changed into vampires by characters in the new game Red Moon. Both chapters have their own plot. Two-shot! Rated high T for blood. Hero's Cuties and RalphxOlder Vanellope. May become full-length! Reviews and crit are welcome, as always!
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea a while ago, and I HAD to write it before it got away from me. It's a two-shot. No plot per se, just an idea I wanted to get out. I thank the Vampire Knight anime for inspiring me. Enjoy! And sorry about the bad title (I told you it's hard to think up titles. For me, that is.).**

**Disclaimer: I don't (and never will) own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Cursed Couples**

**Chapter 1: Calhoun and Felix**

"I'm here, dear!" Felix stepped into his wife's hut in _Hero's Duty_ after a long day of the usual in _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ He was relieved Litwak's was closed for the weekend (the owner was going out-of-town), which meant he had plenty of time to catch up with his "dynamite gal." But as Felix was glancing around the small, five or six-room hut, Calhoun was nowhere to be found. "Tammy?" The handyman went through every room in the place, looking for Tamora, but...nothing. Not even the telltale sight of a rifle or a pistol or even her armor. "Probably still out scolding her men (as per the norm)."

"Fix-It..."

"Tamora?" Felix spun around again, in search of the owner of the surprisingly musical voice. He knew it was his wife's, but where was she? _She's obviously in here. Must be some sort of game she wants to play with me._ Felix laughed at this. _Tammy? A joker? Really? But you know, I think I'll enjoy it._ With that, the handyman started to head into the living room. There he heard Calhoun's voice again, this time louder.

"Fix-It... in here..."

Felix started in the direction of her voice, realizing it was coming from their bedroom, which was closed. Chuckling, he slowly opened it, and he was indeed surprised at what he saw.

"Fix-It, what's wrong?" Calhoun asked, noticing her husband's shocked (and blank) expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost." The commando smirked, laughing. "Actually, you look _pale_ as a ghost right now. You should see the look on your face, maybe hit it with your hammer."

"No, ma'am...it's... something else..." Felix was lost in his wife's new, creepy-looking features. Everything of Calhoun was the same, except for her pale skin (as if she hadn't seen the sun) and her blood red eyes. The handyman felt the urge to back out of the room right now, but suddenly found himself staring into those eyes. He couldn't look away from them, no matter how hard he tried. "Wh-what happened to you?"

Calhoun moved up to him, caressing his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, "Does it matter? I'm still myself, Fix-It. And do you know what I'm craving for right now?"

"A-and w-what might that be?" The handyman stammered, fear evident in his voice. But he also felt calm, knowing that Calhoun wanted to do what they usually did after hours. The fear side of him, however, was sure there was a twist to it this time.

"You." With that, Calhoun shoved him into bed, a little more aggressively than usual.

"Th-this is...whoa!" Felix found himself lost in his wife's crimson eyes again, which seemed more intimidating up close.

"Relax..." the commando whispered as she started to unbutton her husband's uniform, revealing his toned chest.

"Tammy..."

Calhoun chuckled darkly, then moved in toward Felix's neck, where she inhaled a strong, sweet scent. _Richer than I thought. Looks like the asshole who did this to me in that_ Red Moon _game isn't as insane as I thought._ Then she opened her mouth, revealing fangs. She sank them into his neck, causing Felix to moan in pleasure.

"Tamora..." the handyman moaned, completely charmed by his wife as she started to drink from him.

"Your blood is sweet, Fix-It," Calhoun gasped, savoring the Felix's rich blood. It was coaxing her to take more, even suck him dry if she wanted to. The commando continued to lap up more...until Felix started to groan in pain. He was growing pale and weak, shivering beneath his wife. The handyman was trying to push her away, but it was no use, she was too strong. "Just a...little bit more...Felix."

"Tammy..." Felix's pained moans glew a little louder, "What...are...you... you're..." His vision was beginning to blur. He was growing weak from the loss of blood. "Please...stop... Whatever it is...please..."

Calhoun blinked, then looked down at what she was doing. She found herself on top of her husband, fangs in his neck. Shocked, she pulled away, staring at what she'd done. Felix was lying underneath her, in bed, face pale and devoid of any honeyglows. But her eyes were on the two bite marks in his neck. Calhoun covered her mouth in disgust, not believing what she'd done. She shook her husband, trying to rouse him awake and hoping he was still alive.

"Fix-It! Are you okay? I didn't mean to... I mean, I couldn't control myself. I..."

But Felix didn't stir an inch. He had lost too much blood. He wasn't even breathing.

"No. Not again..." That was when she cursed the idiot from the new vampire-vamp hunter game who had done this to her. She'd already lost one love (to a Cy-Bug), now she had just lost another. And it was by her own hand (or fangs). Calhoun caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She saw a shadow of her former self, with her pale skin and her now-golden eyes. She was a monster, and she couldn't help but wonder what the players would think of a vampire leading _Hero's Duty_. And what would become of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ with all the Nicelanders and Ralph now in danger of losing their home. And it wouldn't be because of the wrecking machine himself this time.

_It would be because of me. Me and my uncontrollable appetite for..._ Calhoun couldn't even think about it right now. If she did, it would awaken the beast inside her again. And she didn't want that, which was why she had to leave before she attacked someone else, namely one of her men. Which also meant leaving her husband behind. She had to get away. From everyone. _I'm sorry, Fix-It... _Placing a kiss on Felix's pale forehead, she jumped out of the window, heading to Game Central Station.

* * *

"Sarge?" Kohut was knocking on the door of Calhoun and Felix's hut four hours later. He, Markowski, and the other men were headed for _Tapper _for the usual guys' night. "We want to borrow your husband for a while." And by "borrow", they meant prank. Ever since the sergeant and Felix had married, the men took joy out of making fun of the small man. And playing their usual drinking game with said man, except it was usually _Felix_ who did the actual drinking, which entertained Kohut and the others to no end. Until things would hit the fan with Calhoun afterward.

"Hey, Kohut! Over here!" Markowski called, peering through the side window that led to the couple's bedroom. Kohut and the other two men with them joined him, and the four of them saw that Felix was the only one in the room, appearing to be asleep. The handyman looked pale too.

"Little guy must be taking a nap," Kohut pointed out. "And he looks sick."

"That's no fun." One of the men named Silverman crossed his arms in annoyance. "We need him tonight. We can't do this without him."

"We can just break through the window," the other man named Green said.

"But Sarge will..."

"And we'll regenerate," Markowski cut him off. "If we make it back here, of course."

"Hey, look at this," Kohut's attention was on the window again, where Felix was suddenly awake, sitting up and shaking his head, as if trying to shake the sleep off. Then Kohut noticed something...off about the Good Guy. The first thing he noticed was his red eyes, which made him a little uneasy.

"Must've had a good nap." Green realized, "Now how 'bout we break through, huh?"

"Guys? I don't think..."

"Kohut, seriously? You're not having second thought on this, are you?" Silverman smiled.

"No, I just think we shouldn't do it tonight, that's all."

"Please tell me you're not wimping out, Kohut," said Markowski. "You know the whole drill every Friday night. We drag Fix-It out (under Sarge's radar) to _Tapper_ and have a great time. I can't believe you..."

"Look, guys. I'm just saying we should wait for tomorrow. Now let's just slowly get out of here and _we'll_ just go for the night. Now come on, let's get out of here quietly before he notices us." Then Kohut glanced past his allies and noticed that Felix had what appeared to be fangs. Now he _really _had to get everyone out, but first he had to get them to listen.

"Don't tell me you're...scared of Fix-It Felix, Jr."

"Kohut? Scared of Fix-It?" Silverman snickered.

"Um, we might want to get outta here," Green urged. He understood what Kohut was talking about, noticing Felix's creepy features through the window. The handyman's eyes were now on _them_. His fangs were baring. "I don't know what the hell happened with Fix-It, but it ain't good."

"You too, Green? What are you two..." Then Markowski, along with Silverman, looked back at the window, where he found himself looking into bloodshot eyes. The four men slowly stepped back. "M-Maybe we _should_ hold off on tonight's game, after all. At least until tomorrow."

The window shattered, Felix jumping through it and crimson eyes trained on the four.

"RUN!" Kohut started to run, but he found himself unable to move. "What the hell?"

"We can't move!" Markowski shouted, trying to move his arm but was paralyzed.

Felix growled, slowly approaching his victims and fangs baring.

"Look, Fix-It, we're sorry we've been dragging you out to play those 'games!' Just don't kill us!"

But the bloodthirsty look in the handyman's eyes indicated otherwise.

**I'm pretty sure after reading this, some of you are going to want a full-length story just of this chapter alone. The RalphxVanellope half of this'll be up soon! Again, the Vampire Knight anime gave me the idea of what kind of vamp Felix has become. Don't forget to review! I'd truly love to hear your opinions and crit. But no flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second half of my two-shot, featuring RalphxOlder Vanellope! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph! **

**Cursed Couples**

**Chapter 2: Ralph and Vanellope**

"Vanellope?" Ralph entered the castle, after Sour Bill had let him in. It was after hours, and he wanted to check up with Vanellope (the usual for after hours). It had been a week since they had seen each other (and did some catching up), due to an upgrade to _Sugar Rush_. And he had been at a loss for words as to what it had done to the princess when they first saw each other last night, along with the other racers. Ralph was taken aback at how beautiful it had made Vanellope. The wrecker was remebering her new features, from her hourglass figure down to her long, beautiful dark hair. He blushed when at the memory of her yesterday, even imagining him and her together...

_What are you thinking about, Ralph? _The "villain" shook his head, trying to eliminate such thoughts. _We're just friends. Just friends!_

The castle was silent, which was a surprise for the wrecker. There was no one in sight, save for only a few guards. He glanced around, looking for any sign of the princess/president. _Usually she's down here looking forward to seeing me. Unless she's out somewhere, or maybe she's playing some game with me. Whatever game it is, it's not one I'm familiar with._ Then he realized what was probably going on._ She must be...waiting for me, which means this _might_ be a game._

_Ralph..._ Vanellope's voice was heard throughout the castle. Ralph looked in all directions in search of the princess/president.

"Anything wrong, Wreck-It?" one of the two donut officers Wynnchel noticed him.

_Ra~lph..._ Vanellope's voice, more musical this time, rang again.

"Did you just hear that?" Ralph asked the donut cop.

"Hear what?" Wynnchel was confused. "I didn't hear anything."

"But you're standing right next to me. How can you..." The wrecker suddenly felt relaxed, calm even as he fell into a daze. His brown eyes went blank as he started upstairs, following the alluring voice.

"Wreck-It?" Wynnchel watched as Ralph was already headed up the stairs, toward Vanellope's room. The donut officer shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Must've landed on his head today in his game."

...

_Ralph..._ Vanellope's voice was growing louder when Ralph stopped in front of the president's door, still entranced by her voice as he found that the door was cracked. Inside, he saw Vanellope sitting on her bed in an alluring position, wearing a white translucent silk gown. Her long, dark hair trailed loosely behind her as she got up to greet him.

"Vanellope..." Ralph sighed, breath taken away by beautiful sight before him, despite her crimson eyes and pale skin. Vanellope ran her fingers up the muscled chest all the way to his chin. She smiled, somewhat darkly.

"I'm glad you came... Stinkbrain." Laughing musically, she dragged the wrecker into her bed, pinning him down. She stared into Ralph's empty, brown eyes, admiring the handsome sight.

"I always come after hours, Vanellope." The "villain" smiled with slight excitement, caressing her chin. He was lost in the spell he was under, and Vanellope was quite proud of the new powers given to her after getting attacked by one of the vampires in the game _Red Moon_. The princess now had the power to speak in the victim's mind and completely put him/her under her control. And it had done its work on Ralph, who pulled Vanellope toward him.

"Not yet, Ralphie boy." She pushed him away. "Let me...get ready."

Ralph watched as Vanellope shed her silk gown, revealing her entire body. The wrecker was struck by its beauty, immediately and entirely charmed. Vanellope stood over him, that sweet but somewhat dark smile returning.

"You're so...beautiful..." Ralph said. "I...had no idea..."

"Well, you're realizing it now, aren't you?" With that, Vanellope moved in to kiss him. Ralph felt a slight chill from her lips when they met with his, but he slowly melted into the kiss like butter. He loved her, which was a sign that Vanellope's spell was working a little too well, but she liked it. And now he was hers. Then she caught scent of something. Something sweet.

When they parted, Ralph held his blank gaze on Vanellope for a minute, noticing she was moving down to his neck.

"V-Vanellope...?" he mumbled. The spell was starting to weaken. "Wh-What are you doing? What are _we_ doing?"

"Just relax, Ralph. Just a little bite won't hurt... too much." Vanellope's eyes were on Ralph's neck. Her bloodshot eyes were blazing brighter. She opened her mouth to reveal fangs.

Noticing the fangs in his peripheral vision, Ralph tried to break free but couldn't. Vanellope was too strong (whatever had made her that way).

"Vanellope...come on. This isn't funny..."

...

"So, like I said, today I was in first place before Vanellope speeds past with a power-up," Taffyta was walking down the hallway with Rancis and Candlehead, recapping the Random Roster Race. "But luckily, I still made the top nine. Would've been nice if it was first place, though."

Screaming was heard from Vanellope's room. All three of them froze, realizing whose voice it was.

"Looks like Wreck-It decided to drop by today, as usual," Rancis said. "Haven't seen him for a week."

"But he looks like he's in sort of trouble in there," Candlehead started forward to knock, but Taffyta stopped her.

"What are you doing?" the pink-clad racer asked, eyebrow raised.

"Wreck-It's in trouble! And probably Vanellope!"

"Get a clue, Candlehead. Wreck-It's fine. He and Vanellope are just...spending some time together. Playing _that_ game."

"And it doesn't look like Wreck-It's winning," added Rancis. "But they're fine, Candlehead. C'mon, let's go see what Luigi's doing in _Super Mario Bros._"

"Yeah, that guy's always fun to pick on," Taffyta agreed.

**Thus ends the second half of the two-shot! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Important Author's Note

**Hi, everyone!**

**I see I've received quite a few followers on this two-shot. And after consideration and such, I'm going to get started on a full-length version of the Hero's Cuties part of this fic. I've watched Vampire Knight a few more times, and I'm finding it harder and harder to resist writing a full story. I'm glad there's a handful of you who'd like to see a full story, and you will not be disappointed. It'll be another story that's going to be in my queue for the fall/next year, after I've finished "Arcade Armageddon" (I encourage you all to check that one out and fave, follow, and review if you want), and a Charmed/WIR crossover. **

**Again, I'd like to give my thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this and hope that you're looking forward to the full fic!**

**Stay sweet!**

**WKD**


End file.
